


OLIVES AND CHERRY KNOTS

by angelwriter



Category: David Tennant/Michael Sheen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy RPF, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: She could see herself undressing the white blouse and threading her hands in Davina's thick knotted hair. She could almost taste the cherry blossom of her glittery lipstick and smell her sweet perfume."My husband will be out quite late. Several hours in fact..."Davina covered her mouth in faux surprise. "Mrs Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?" Her eyebrows raised, but there held a glint of mischief in her eyes."Is it worth me trying?""I think it might very well be..."





	OLIVES AND CHERRY KNOTS

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where David Tennant as Davina and Michael Sheen as Mrs Robinson are together as transgender women in love. 
> 
> I love both actors in drag and I think their fluidity and their gender nonconformity is so inspiring and incredibly beautiful.

[ Mrs Robinson x Davina - transgender women ] 

Mrs Robinson lifted her heavy ringed hand and placed the drink to her lips. An olive swam around in the glass. She picked it up and sucked on it, nibbling on the flesh of the green fruit. Davina came into the living room eating the last of the cherries that were on the cake that Mrs Robinson had made. She licked the frosting off of her fingers and popped the cherry into her mouth. She chewed slowly and then she curled her tongue around it making a fine cherry knot with the stem. Afterwards she opened her mouth and took it out, examining her work. She put it on the table and her gaze dropped to meet Mrs Robinson's eyes. Holding her gaze, Davina sucked her fingers clean of the juice and licked her lips excessively just to put on a show. Mrs Robinson felt extremely flushed at the effect of the image she had just witnessed. She stared at the woman who she had just met up with hours ago. Mrs Robinson had invited Davina to her mansion in an attempt to attain some company. 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course." Davina stood in front of her and laid her one hand on her hips. 

"What do you think of me?" 

"I think what I think of you." 

Davina fluttered her eyelashes. Her eyelids were painted with wonderful shades of purple and blues. She was being coy and this intrigued Mrs Robinson. 

"You've known me all your life, you must have formed some opinion?" 

She sipped her Martini. Davina flicked a straid of hair out of her eyes. 

"I find you rather different on the outside than the inside." 

"Like...like what?"

"You suffer." She pressed her lips into a thin line. 

"Did you know I was an alcoholic?" 

"I know that you think drinking is a poison that helps you escape reality and although it slowly kills you, you take enough to survive. But if you could survive it you'd make it lethal anyhow." 

Mrs Robinson met her gaze intensely. "Sit down, Davina." 

"Yes, Mrs Robinson." 

She saunterd towards the couch and sat down in a way that showed off her long legs. Her skirt was tight on her hips and stopped just below her knee. Mrs Robinson's body quaked with desire for the beautiful woman. She could see herself undressing the white blouse and threading her hands in Davina's thick knotted hair. She could almost taste the cherry blossom of her glittery lipstick and smell her sweet perfume. 

"My husband will be out quite late. Several hours in fact..." 

Davina covered her mouth in faux surprise. "Mrs Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?" Her eyebrows raised, but there held a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

"Is it worth me trying?" 

"I think it might very well be..."

Mrs Robinson licked her lips. The soothing tone of her Scottish accent made Mrs Robinson ache to hear what words would sound like if it held a tone of sexual promise. She knew Davina had sex appeal and men and woman alike desired her. She wondered what exactly this young woman got up to in the bedroom. 

"Davina, you are a beautiful woman. The most beautiful in fact. Apart from me of course. Have you ever shared your body with anyone?" 

"Once. Well almost. In a closet with me boss. He was attracted to me you see. And I flirted with him and got him in the dark room. His hands went all the way up my legs...until he got to me crotch. And then he ran out of there like a man on fire. I havent had surgery yet to make me fully a woman. I suppose I should have warned him. But it's not like I wanted to have sex with him. It was just a bit of fun. I enjoy messing with blokes who think they can objectify women. I use my sexuality to lure them in and they freak out when they discover I am not what they want." 

She let out a giggle "Oh dear. So you havent. Hmm. Interesting." 

Davina's breath shook as she blew out. Heat sank down her stomach and into her legs. "I love how you kept your beard Mrs Robinson. You look attractive like that. That black dress and your thick thighs....if you dont mind me asking this have you transitioned yet?"

"My darling. That is such a lovely thing to say. No. I havent...." 

Davina sank her teeth into her shiny pink lips. "But...but your husband...." 

Mrs Robinson waved her off. "My husband is what you call a trophy. Only here for show. He comes and goes. But mostly he is away on business. And by business I mean sleeping with the serecrety of his company. I don't mind what he does. He pays me no mind anyway. We live together that is all...separately. He will be back in the evening though to pick up a fresh suit for the morning. So you can start until then. Or over night if you wish...." 

"My, my, my." Davina drawled, pushing her body off of the couch and walking towards where Mrs Robinson sat at the bar table. "So forward." A seductive smile played on her lips. 

"I don't play games, darling. I get straight to the point. I want you." 

Davina shivered and moaned softly just enough for Mrs Robinson to hear. "That sounds lovely. How do you want me?" 

Mrs Robinson set down her drink and lifted up her leg onto the chair adjacent to her. Her black stockings showed off her large calf muscles and Davina swallowed hard, feeling her skirt become even tighter. 

"I want to touch you, Davina. Every part of your body. I want to worship your skin and trace every inch with my tongue. My body will show you everything I cannot say." 

"What will my body be saying?" Davina's voice was low and sultry, her eyes lidded. 

Mrs Robinson gripped her black dress and brought both her legs down to land on the ground. As she got off the chair, Davina had already closed the space between them. Their eyes met and Davina leaned down and kissed Mrs Robinson on the mouth with a gentle touch. It was all Mrs Robinson needed for her to grip Davina by the hair and slip her tongue into her mouth. Mrs Robinson tasted of cool vodka and lime, a tingling sensation buzzed on her tongue as she sucked on Mrs Robinson's lips. Davina gripped Mrs Robinson by her waist pulling her body into every crease of her own. Their breaths were sharp and laboured. Mrs Robinson began unbuttoning Davina's shirt one by one. She touched the creamy flesh of her skin with her calloused hands. Davina threw her head back and savoured the touch. 

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Davina pleaded in anticipation. 

Mrs Robinson smirked. "A naughty girl aren't you? Let's see how Mrs Robinson can punish you..." 

Davina let out a gleeful squeal and was led up the staircase. Each step Mrs Robinson took her stomach lurched like a rollercoaster going too fast, she felt lightheaded and a slightly giddy. She gripped Davina's hand that was growing sweaty and she didn't know if it was nervousness or arousal. They got to the bedroom and the first thing Mrs Robinson did was take off the blouse completely. But she didn't just take it off. No she wanted to savour the feeling, the moment when she slid the material off Davina's shoulders for the first time. Her shoulders were bared as well as her arms. Mrs Robinson revelled in the way Davina looked in a tank top. It was white and the cut was low across her chest. Her eyes travelled all over the shape of her body, hands eager to mould all over it. Davina's chest heaved heavily and she bit her lip again. It drove Mrs Robinson crazy and she attacked Davina with another kiss this time gripping at the shirt in a handful in a fist. Her lips swelled against hers and their tongues tangled in a dance. She gripped the shirt twisting it in her palms and started yanking it off. She made impatient gasps as she pulled it over Davina's head. 

"Oh, Mrs Robinson," Davina moaned in a high pitched voice. 

Davina trailed her fingers across Mrs Robinson's forearms and squeezed the muscles that were there. Her body pressed flush against the black dress that Davina desperately wanted to get rid of. She stepped back and swirled around until she was behind Mrs Robinson. Gingerly she unzipped the black dress slowly - almost achingly slow - and she could not help her fingers from running down the planes of her bare back. 

"Wriggle out of it. I want to see how you look in front of me." She posed with her hands on her hips. 

Mrs Robinson did as she was told, slightly annoyed that the younger (more attractive) woman was telling her what to do. She stood in front of Davina, her eyes raking over Mrs Robinson's chest. 

"Oh, chest hair! I like chest hair..." She hungrily pulled Mrs Robinson towards the large bed. 

She sat her down and Davina made sure Mrs Robinson was watching as she slithered out of her tight skirt. Her thighs were parted and still clad in stockings. Davina flicked her tongue over her bottom lip. Suddenly Davina dropped to her knees. She ran a single hand through her kinky hair, playing with the strands until her hair was tied up in a bun. Her hands rested at Mrs Robinson's ankles, she grabbed hold of her leg and worked her way up her thighs in a delicate manner. Teasing. Taunting. Seducing. 

Mrs Robinson's legs shook at each caress until Davina had her hands pressed at the edges of her hip bones. She looked dead into Mrs Robinson's eyes as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her stockings and peeled it down. Davina rolled the stockings up in a ball and tossed it over her shoulder. Her tongue touched the roof of her mouth, her mind thinking of endless possibilities of what to do next. 

"You okay there, Mrs Robinson?" She giggled. "You want me to continue?" 

Mrs Robinson looked up with lidded eyes, her smokey make up making her even more attractive. Her lips were parted, her hands firmly wrapped in the silk sheets on the bed. Davina loved the sight of the older woman under her control. You could see her underwear, which was a pair of cotton briefs underneath a delightfully pink lace panty. Davina wasted no time as her tongue licked up the heavy vast calf muscles up to her panties. She sucked the garment into her mouth and Mrs Robinson sucked in a shaky breath. Her hands threaded harshly into Davina's hair silently asking for something she wanted. 

"Hold on there. I am not finished with you yet." 

Davina carried on using her tongue all over the planes of Mrs Robinson's chest. She nipped and bit at the flesh in desperate desire, feeling herself like she could not bare even this distance away from her body. She needed to be touched too. She was aching for it. Mrs Robinson's body heated in a crescendo and an anger of passion arose within her. She forcefully pulled Davina by her hair to pull her head up to meet her lips. Her hands quickly undid the bun letting her curls loose. Her hair was as wild as the look in her eyes. Then her hands bit into the soft arch of Davina's back, throwing her on top as Mrs Robinson laid back down. Once Davina was sprawled across her body, Mrs Robinson quickly flipped her over so she was on top. Davina squirmed in delight underneath her when Mrs Robinson pressed her arms above her head. 

"My darling, you are quite the tease. A slut in fact. Promiscuous little whore." 

The tone of Mrs Robinson's voice had Davina moaning loudly. 

"I wonder how much of a naughty girl you are? What you can do with these hips? Your long legs wrapped around my waist? Me inside you? You begging...begging for something you didn't even know you wanted." 

Davina's hands were powerless so all she could do was thrust up into Mrs Robinson's body. That only made it worse. The strain on their bodies were becoming too much, they needed release from this agony. 

"I want you pleading. Sweating. Asking for mercy. Because Davina...I am not going to stop. Not tonight. Tonight I will fuck you and fuck you good for all times men looked at you and wanted you and never gave you what you desired. For all the disgusting comments and filthy hands all over your precious body. I only want my hands to make you dirty. Tonight you belong to me." 

Mrs Robinson took off Davina's underwear in a matter of seconds before Davina could even reply or contest to anything. They were both naked now, skin pricking deliciously with goosebumps. Mrs Robinson sank her teeth into Davina's neck and Davina arched into her. Mrs Robinson sucked and made bruises on Davina's white flesh. Moans flew out of her mouth and Mrs Robinson took her time feeling Davina quake with want for her. She could feel how much Davina wanted her. Their bodies were so close together the outlines of their bodies blurred into one. 

Mrs Robinson's hand reached between them now and she groped Davina in her palm making her gasp. She didn't touch her long before a single finger teased the entrance of her hole. 

"You have never been broken, have you?" 

Davina's eyes were screwed shut and she just nodded quickly in response. Mrs Robinson pressed a finger lightly inside and Davina shuddered from the single act. 

"Spread your legs for me," Mrs Robinson commanded. 

Davina did as she was told and Mrs Robinson took a moment to admire her long legs open for her. Mrs Robinson ran a hand down her sexy toned legs before she went back to slip her finger inside of Davina. She added only one finger first, moving slowly for her to get used to it. Davina reaction enticed Mrs Robinson even more. When Davina was okay with the first finger, two more were added, and now Davina was writhing and frustrated beyond measure. 

"Please," her voice begged. 

"What was that?" Mrs Robinson smirked. 

"Plesse Mrs Robinson." Davina's voice was higher than ever before. "I want you to fuck me." 

"Like what?" 

"Huh?" 

"How do you want me to fuck you, Davina?" 

Davina let out a strangled groan. "Hard. Fast. Any way you like. Just please! I need you!" 

Mrs Robinson prepared herself to slip inside Davina, stretching over her body to collect the lubricate that lay on the dresser near the bed. She covered herself in it and then finally leaned over Davina, eyes connected and bodies ready. The first contact of their bodies entwining made Mrs Robinson moan deeply at the intensity and tightness of Davina clenching around her. Mrs Robinson gave slow agonising strokes that annoyed them both at first. She didn't want to hurt Davina and wanted her to get used to it. But after long Davina herself began thrusting and meeting her rhythm. 

"Harder," Davina begged, tightening her hands around Mrs Robinson's neck. 

"I knew you'd beg, you beautiful whore." 

So Mrs Robinson gave her what she wanted, but of course it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to be used, spent, pounded into like she desperately needed. Davina rolled her hips, her snake like movements making Mrs Robinson grind her teeth together. Mrs Robinson drew back and then pushed into Davina harder than before. Mrs Robinson fully thrusted into her at a faster pace that had them both moaning together. Their bodies gathered sweat until they were on the brink of collapsing. 

"Davina!" Mrs Robinson shouted in ecstasy as her limbs gave out. 

Davina came with her and a white light entered her vision at the shock and intensity of it all. Their breaths mingled together and Mrs Robinson rolled off of her and pulled Davina into her arms. 

"How's that for a slut?" Davina joked, kissing Mrs Robinson's cheek. 

"Oh. I haven't seen enough yet."


End file.
